The Assassins Craft V2
by TheShad0wAssassin
Summary: when a modern assassin finds his way into a strange cubic world and is tasked to help a small creeper find her older sister, a tragic, heartwarming, and amazing adventure will ensue.(or at least I hope so ;) )


The Assassins craft V2

 _Chapter one_

A young boy sat silently, looking absentmindedly at the city lights flashing by, as the train sped past them. Upon reaching his destination the boy stepped off the train his breath showing in the cold night air, with a sigh he began to walk. Listening to the sound of the city the hooded character soon came to a bus stop, sitting down he began to examine his wrist, pulling back his sleeve to reveal a leather bracer under his forearm, with a blade concealed inside, with a fluent, rehearsed motion the blade sprung out then retreated back inside. Hearing a noise the figure looked around, stopping at a purple oval the size of a man across the street, slowly standing and once more checking his surroundings he cautiously yet hastily made his way over. Ever so gently touching it seemed to be a mistake as tentacles lunged at him trying to pull him deeper, Fighting back did little to make things better, ejecting his blade the attacks did nothing but faze through the anomaly, slowly yet surely the assassin was consumed.

The assassin steadily came into consciousness, but when he tried to open his eyes he was forced to slam them shut as the fierce light summoned a throbbing pain in his head. Slowly over the course of about five minutes he was on his knees looking around with a perplexed expression, the world around him was entirely made of cubes even the cow a few meters in front of him. Standing he flexed his wrist sighing happily at the "thnik" sound his bracer made, but upon looking down at himself he notice his normal attire was gone, in its place was light medieval style armor ( AC unity legendary medieval armor (peaceful tales color) ) he experimentally moved to find it surprisingly lose and easy to maneuver in. His instincts telling him to go north he decided to follow them, after about an hour of walking with no sign of civilization in site he sat exasperated under a tree. Suddenly his finely tuned ears picked up a sound, of which sounded like whimpering. Rising he followed the sound, within a minute he came across a small clearing a path cutting through the middle, but what caught his eye was the two dead guards and a wounded little girl that looked no more than seven crying and laying in a pool of her own blood.

Activating what he dubbed Eagle Vision, scanning the area and finding no other life signs he stepped forward. The poor girl tried to back but put herself in more pain, as she looked up at the menacing hooded human.

"p…please don't kill m…me" was all she could croak before she passed out from blood loss.

Assassins POV

I saw the little girl pass out, I was definitely not going to kill her, I swiftly picked her up and found a warm dry spot under a tree to lay her. After inspecting he wound I found that it was mostly cuts a burses but a jagged slash on her right leg, obviously made by nasty weapon, the problem was the bleeding there was a lot it must of priced a artery. I searched the guards as fast as I could, I found some light medical equipment and fire starters, racing back I put some spare cloth on the wound and lit a fire placing a knife inside. The girl was lucky to be asleep this was going to be painful with a bit of thread and a needle I splashed some water on the wound from my new found canteen, it only gave me a glimpse but it was enough to see the skin was shredded with another splash I went to work.

I was able to messily stitch the artery closed so most of the bleeding stopped so with some water I could see inside, I took some twigs and made them hold the wound open while I gently lowered the searing knife blade into the wound and not knowing if it would work burned the artery closed. Apparently it did because now there was only light bleeding from the flesh, with some more water I could set to work cleaning the wound. After that was done I pinched the wound close retrieved the searing knife one more I burned the main cut closed, it would leave a nasty scar but she would live. With more time now I could thoroughly search the guards, this time around I found some food and two bed rolls in their travel packs and a well made sword and dagger, the other had a pole arm but they were to heavy I didn't like them. For a moment I thought to myself, these men looked like well trained high ranking soldiers but what could slaughter them and have so little mercy to let a little girl bleed out, hmmm I wondered, only one group came to mind shaking the thought I headed back.

I set the pale girl on the bed roll and laid on one myself, I had given myself the aability to fall into a light sleep, I listened to the surrounding sounds for 5 minutes or so then would fall asleep, now as soon as a unfamiliar sound played I would wake up. The next morning I awoke to the feeling of being watched, turning to my right I saw the girl looking at me in fear. I calmly stood up.

"your awake" I said

Girls POV

"Your awake" was all he said to me

I meekly tried to speak "p…pea..se d…on't ki…ll m…e" the at attempt burned my throat.

He must of noticed this because he gave me a confused look and handed me some water, I drank it greedily.

"why would I kill you" he asked me

"because i…im a cr…creeper and y…your hum…human" I responded while trying to become smaller.

"hmmm I don't really know how to put this but I'm not exactly from around here" he replied

After he told me about the portal and a detailed conversation about my world I felt much easier, but then all the events of yester day came crashing down on me I began to ball uncontrollably, he was in front of me in a instant with a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"what happened" he asked, so I told him every thing

Assassins POV

"the men that took you sister cupa, they were templar's a vile group of rich corrupt bullies" I told her.

"if you are new to th…this world how d…do you know" she replied.

"they are a threat in my world as well" I told her.

"Can you help me find my sister" she pleaded in-between sobs

Helping others with personal problems was something I rarely did, but looking into this little girls desperate eyes must have brought back what little humanity I had left. Summoning what I guess you could call a smile I nodded. She immediately rapped her army around me, for such a small girl she was surprisingly strong.

After she climbed on my back and pointed us in the direction of what she called the skeleton kingdom we were off. Along the way she taught me all she could about her world, and I must say it was interesting. As we walked I heard a carriage approaching shushing her a and hiding in some bushes, we watched it start to pass by, it was being escorted by five men with hair and eyes varying shades of grey as well as… not believing my eyes there were ten walking skeletons, shaking my head I noticed they were heavily armed, out of the blue I heard the little girl shout "captain almark". On cue the skeletons all turned to the bush, the one who I thought to be the captain called out.

"Who goes there"

"it's ok we can go out there he won't hurt us" the small girl whispered in my ear.

Not liking the situation one bit I reluctantly stepped out, seeing a human made his face cringe and put a hand to his sword, but seeing the girl on my back made him stop. Whith a confused look he spoke.

"miss Paolo is that you" looking around he continued, "where is your sister"

Upon that tears came to her eyes. "I found her in the woods yesterday, she was badly injured and her guards were slaughtered I picked up there supplies to treat her wounds and deafened ourselves if the Bastardos were still around, she said something about them taking her sister.

Captains POV

This was grim news indeed the Arena games were due to start in a month and Cupa had been kidnapped, on top of that this strange hooded man had come seemingly out of nowhere. I sighed and told them to hop in.

"we will take you to the skeleton kingdom" I said

While getting on the carriage I put my hand on his shoulder "thank you" I said, he looked down and nodded, I tried to look at his eyes but the hood even hid them from this angle, although I could tell they were cold and filled with darkness.

 _Welp here it is the first chapter, I will try to make them this long or longer and post one at least every two weeks depending on how busy I am and other things. So tell me how you likes it or any suggestions you have, I will be holding out on OC's for the first story ark (finding cupa) maybe one will come in than but no promises. Most will appear in the second ark (arena games) I will only be using the OC's from the first story and wont use any others until the end of the second ark. See you later_


End file.
